


Struggling

by littlediable



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alice Cullen - Freeform, F/M, Jasper Hale - Freeform, Smut, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Jasper Hale pleasures the reader for the first time
Relationships: Jasper Hale/You
Kudos: 74





	Struggling

(Y/n) knew how much Jasper was struggling with getting physical, he wouldn’t take it any further than kissing, too scared to lose control and hurt her, something he’d never recover from. She tried to be as understanding as possible, she didn’t want to pressure him, knowing that he’d only keep on backing away from her, but she was only a normal human being, with needs and desires. 

“Hey, what’s going on with you?”, Alice, the pixie like vampire, grasped (y/n)s hand, eyes switching up to her golden ones, a sigh left her lips, placing herself down in one of the kitchen chairs. The boys were out for hunting, leaving (y/n), Rosalie, Esme and Alice behind, giving them some bonding time, something they were desperately in need of. (Y/n) had always been close with the girls, especially Alice, “uhm, well, you know how much I love Jasper right?”, Alice sat down next to her. 

“Of course I do.”, Alice thumb was moving across the back of (y/n) hand, trying to calm her “sister” down, “well, he’s really struggling with, you know, touching me. And I honestly really understand it and I feel so bad for having those thoughts, but.”, she took a deep breath, momentarily closing her eyes. 

(Y/n) was too focused on Alice, to hear the boys entering the house, Jasper was walking up the stairs, towards the kitchen, coming to a halt as he picked up on (y/n)s voice, “I have needs as well and I just want him to touch me, you know? I don’t want to pressure him into anything, but it would be nice to get a bit closer to him, to break through this big, invisible wall that keeps us apart.”. 

Jaspers eyebrows were knitted together, he had never really thought about the way his reservation would affect her, not realizing that she was equally struggling. Alice eyes found Jaspers, giving him a slight nod, before watching him disappear, he’d need some time, to sort out his thoughts, all of this was new to him. 

Alice had tried to comfort (y/n), trying to make her understand, why Jasper was that scared of losing control, trying to describe the way their brains would work on autopilot as soon as they’d give into their instincts, only thinking about claiming their prey, urged on by their desire for blood. (Y/n) would keep on forgetting, that they were predators, they’d able to snap her neck in a second, (y/n) came to terms with the fact, that it would probably take some more time for Jasper to overcome his fears. 

“Darlin’.”, (y/n) stepped into his room, she’d spend most of her time at the Cullens mansion, her parents were busy with work anyways and would barely be at home. A smile tugged on her lips as she grasped his hand, kissing his palm, “I missed you.”, she nestled her forehead against the crook of his neck, eyes closed, he grasped her middle, fell backwards against the bedsheets, (y/n) on top of him. 

Jasper combed his fingers through her hair, his mind was racing, debating wether or not he should tell her, that he had been overhearing her talk with Alice, “can I try something?”, she lifter her head off his chest, curious eyes finding his, waiting for him to keep on. The vampire pulled her in for a kiss, hands grasping the fabric of her shirt, he flipped them around, forearms placed beside her head, he was deepening the kiss. 

Her heart was rapidly beating, (y/n) was too focused on his lips, to notice the way his hands were slowly creeping underneath her shirt, exploring their new territory. The moment his fingertips reached the outlines of her bra, her eyes snapped open, hands slightly pushing him off, “what are you doing?”, she was confused, this was new to her. “I overheard your talk with Alice, I’m sorry. I want to see how far I can go, if you let me.”, he kissed her jawline, hands still placed near her bra, waiting for any reaction from her. 

Her mind was racing, she felt unsure of herself, slightly embarrassed, (y/n) nodded her head, gasping as he cupped her breasts, adding some pressure to his touch. His hands were moving to her back, unclasping her bra, (y/n) pulled her shirt off, not breaking their eye contact, letting him pull off her bra. “Beautiful.”, Jasper pressed a few feather light kisses to her soft skin, her heart was fluttering at the sweet gesture, sighing as he attached his lips to her nipples. 

The sounds that fell from her lips, urged him on, encouraged him to keep on touching her, moaning as she tugged on his roots, hands tangled in his blonde curls. Jasper lifted his head off her chest, golden eyes finding her (y/e/c) ones, watching her features as one hand moved downwards, to her core. “You don’t nee-.”, her mouth snapped shut as he slipped her skirt off her legs, thumb finding her clothed clit almost automatically. 

(Y/n) couldn’t grasp the fact, that he was actually touching her, finally exploring her body, the way she had dreamt of so many times. “Can I?”, his accent was tick as he placed with the strings of her panties, not wanting to overstep any boundaries, he wanted her to feel equally comfortable. “Yes.”, she breathed out, head falling back into the pillow, his hands moved her panties down, taking in the sight in front of hi, cursing himself for not touching her earlier on. 

“Relax.”, Jasper whispered, he was leaning on his left forearm, while his right hand kept on exploring her, he swiped two fingers through her wet folds, mesmerized by the sight of her wetness, knowing that he was the one to make her feel like this. He touched her clit, eyes wandering up to her features as he began to add pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves, “good?”, he felt the need to receive some vocal reassurance from her. “God, yes, please, keep on doing that.”, she grasped his left hand, moaning as he kept on picking up the speed of his movement. 

Jasper felt quite brave in the moment he began to suck on her clit, smirking against her skin as she loudly moaned out, he teased her entrance with his pointer finger, slowly slipping into her core. “More.”, (y/n) managed to rasp out, a satisfied sigh left her lips as he added a second finger to her heat, pounding into her, while he kept on pleasuring her clit with his tongue. Jasper managed to graze her sweet spot, (y/n) legs were shaking, “I’m close”, she warned him. 

The vampire kept his eyes on hers, wandering across her face, (y/n) mouth was wide open as she came around his fingers, moaning out his name, this had felt so much better than in her imagination. Jasper wiped his fingers clean as he slowly rose from the bed, taking in the sigh of her flushed cheeks, a proud grin on his lips, “thank you”, (y/n) grasped the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
